


Eridans desire

by firedeamondraco



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firedeamondraco/pseuds/firedeamondraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nepeta has been longing to see eridan for a while. But eridan has been longing for something else</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eridans desire

Chilled air slowly rolled in as midnight descended. The small animal noises could be heard breaking through the quiet veil and filling the night with the sense of life. Nepeta lay in the grass gazing up at the stars with her large feline-like eyes. Her head was a tangled mess of her hair, the blood of several animals, and traces of her own green blood. Her arms and torso where covered in wounds from her hunt that afternoon. She had caught and killed two or three wild beasts that had posed as quite a challenge, and one had even managed to stab her a few times with its small horns. Fortunately they were only about an inch long and the wounds where in her arm.  
She got up, brushing off her backside and standing up straight. Throwing her arms above her head in a huge stretch accompanied by a muffled yawn, it was about time to go back to her hive.

Nepeta flopped down on one of the soft animal skins that decorated her hive. This one was her favorite because it had really long warm fur that tangled with her fingertips in the most luxurious way. Well to her it was luxurious.  
After quite some time she got up and padded to her computer to see if her morail was willing to speak with her at this hour. He was probably asleep and would give her a huge lecture on how she should be asleep and not bother anyone at this hour but she was in the mood for an argument.  
After a few small clicks she was ready to talk. It seemed that Equius was asleep because she must have sent him quite a few ‘hellos’ with no answer and soon became bored and disappointed.  
She was just about to turn off her computer when a small notification popped up on her screen. Realizing someone was trying to get a hold of her she clicked it. It was Eridan Ampora. He actualy wanted to speak with her? Recently, Nepeta and Eridan had talked to each other in person and she had discovered he was actually quite friendly once you got to know him. But over the past week they hadn’t spoken at all. It seemed like he was avoiding her and she was a little upset but didn’t think too much of it. She looked at the purple text for a few seconds before writing a reply.  
AC::33 *pounces on the unsuspecting eridan as he walks in the room*  
CA: nep dont do that im not in the mood for rp  
She was confused. Usually he put up with it no matter what.  
AC::33 are you upset?  
CA:no, not realy  
CA:are you free  
CA:tomorrow?  
A smile came across Nepeta face and she giggled with excitement. She was really hoping to hang out with Eridan again and she loved how they could always make each other laugh and talk about how they feel about certain subjects without judging each other too harshly.  
AC: :33 yeah!  
AC: :33 where and what time should we meet?  
CA: wwhy don’t you come over at around sevven?  
AC::33 in the morning?  
CA: No no at night  
Now she was really puzzled. Why so late? Didn’t he have to do….Eridan stuff? She wasn’t really sure what he did on his own time but she was sure the night was usually when trolls would get online and well….troll people.  
AC::33 why so late?  
CA: oh…..wwell  
CA: ummmmmm…..  
CA: im not available during the day  
AC: :33 yeah! im so exited i cant stop purring! X33  
CA: hehe okay  
CA: so see you at sevven?  
AC: :33 yep! do you want me to bring something?  
CA: uhhh no  
CA: just come over  
AC: :33 okay!  
CA: wwell goodnight then  
AC: :33 Night!  
She turned off her computer and sat back, eyes closed, smiling, and purring contently.

The air seemed a bit cooler than usual the next day and Nepeta found that her long green coat helped her keep warm while she was on one of her daily hunts. She didn’t catch anything though. It seemed that everything had stayed in its burrows and dens, avoiding the cooler air and taking advantage of the free time to nap. By the time it was six it was freezing outside and she was at her hive waiting for the perfect time to start walking to Eridan’s. At around six fifty she was out the door and starting to wish she had put on a warmer coat. Her nose and cheeks started getting a bit green and she had shoved her hands in her thin pockets.

After what seemed forever she was finally at Eridan’s doorstep carefully knocking on the large door. A few moments later Eridan was opening the door smiling and holding something behind his back. When he saw the cold and shivering Nepeta he carefully put it out of view and invited her inside. “Oh gog look at you, you’re frozen.” He shut the door and just before she could protest and say she was fine he pulled her into a tight hug, burying her head in his chest and wrapping his cape around her back  
"Umm eridan? Wh-" "I'm just trying to wwarm you up. Don’t you like hugs?" his arms tightened slightly. "Oh....yeah. Of course" she could feel a slight blush rising in her cheeks and then returned the hug.

After round thirty seconds of their semi-awkward hug Eridan loosened his grip and found what he had been hiding just before she came. "Nep, close your eyes." he smiled kindly "She obeyed and closed them, but couldn’t help wondering what he was up to." then she felt something being put around her neck. It was soft and seemed to have some metallic item hanging from it. "Okay you can open them now." Eridan was smiling at her in a way she had never seen before. "Look at yourself," He gestured to the mirror on the wall behind him and her curious eyes followed to see her reflection standing there wearing a beautiful purple collar with a green tag. "E-Eridan...Thankyou" she looked down smiling and then turned around and gave him a huge hug/pounce that knocked him to the ground. She was purring deeply and nuzzling him under the chin. He began to laugh "You like it?" she gave him one of her 'kitten kisses' on the cheek wich made him blush and then laugh even more "nep howw many times do you havve to lick me on the cheek?" "Im not licking, im giving you a kitty kiss. And I can’t stop giving anyone kitty kisses. not when I’m happy!" she purred and smiled largely at him, plenty of blush in her cheeks giving her a beautiful glow that made Eridans heart want to melt.  
He got up. "Wwould you like to wwatch a movie?" she sat up on her knees. "Which movie?" he lead her to the shelf that had all of the movies and they ended up picking out three or four.  
By the end of the second one Nepeta was passed out on Eridans lap. She looked so peaceful and innocent as he stroked her head, slowly letting his fingers run through her soft black hair. Her eyelids where a beautiful shade of light olive oil and the blush in her cheeks was just right in the dim lighting. Her full lips were a perfect shade of dark charcoal gray. Not like any of the other trolls who had jet black lips or wore lipstick. The truth was he wanted her. he had red feelings for her that where even stronger than the ones he had for Feferi and each second he had spent with Nepeta he found himself loving her more and more. Wanting her more and more. He yearned to kiss her lips, touch her face, and feel her soft skin. he wanted to run his hands along her curves and to stroke her thighs. He got up. Now He wanted a drink.

Nepeta was awoken by the sudden yelling of a man on the television. A little dazed, she stumbled to get up and then finally realizing that she had fallen asleep at Eridans, was entirely awake. The hive was dim and besides the movie, it seemed a little bit too quiet for her liking. She got up and started looking around for Eridan. It was strange that he had just left her alone on the couch and went to bed. She opened quite a few doors but it seemed like he wasn’t in any of the rooms on the main level. Traveling quietly to the stairs she could see a bit of light coming from the upstairs hallway. This was the first time she had ever gone to Eridan’s hive and she was worried that she might not be allowed upstairs. Just then she heard a great thump and worry got the better of her. Slowly she placed one foot in front of the other. Gathering speed as she met the top of the stairs. The light that she had seen was coming from the bathroom and she carefully looked around the corner to make sure that Eridan didn’t just forget to shut the door. A loud clunking noise from down the hallway made her jump and slightly hiss, which immediately made her cover her mouth in embarrassment. After another smaller noise came from the room she took her hand away from her mouth and started traveling down the hallway. The door to the room was wide open and she could see the figure of Eridan sitting on a bed holding some sort of bottle.  
"Eridan?" her voice was barley a whisper. He looked up a bit startled, but then looked down again. "Yeah?"  
"How much of that did you have?" he laughed a bit. "No it’s not that way Nep, I only had a few sips. There wwas only that much left anywways." feeling slightly relieved Nepeta smiled. "Why are you up here all alone? And why is it so dark?" the smile left his face and his head dropped low so she couldn’t see his expression. "Eridan what's wrong?" she stepped forward a bit. He looked over in the other direction, head still low. "I can’t tell you" his voice was dark and quiet, almost sad. She quietly padded over so she was standing right in front of him. His right hand was holding his head up while the other was holding the empty bottle. locks of his hair had fallen out of their carefully styled in places and where drooping in front of his eyes while he was looking at the curtains that where open just a crack to let a shaft of moonlight seep into the room, illuminating his face with pale shades of blue, and making it seem like he was other worldly. She stood there blushing and thinking that he was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. He could tell that she was looking at him and turned to stare right into her eyes. His expression was unexplainable. She couldn’t tell if he was sad or angry or anything else.  
"er-," "Nepeta I dont think wwe should hang out anymore." surprised by the sudden interruption and what he had just said she froze up. "Why? Did I do something?" her eyes had gotten larger with worry and her lip subconsciously went into the slightest pout. "No its not you....it’s me. I’m afraid." he hid his face again. "Of what?" she was getting anxious now. "That I will hurt you in some way," the room was silent for a few moments. "How would you? you have been nothing but nice. I at more of a risk with Equius why are you worried about something like that?" she wanted to yell at him. To tell him he was being stupid and drop a few words that Equius would yell at her for, but she wasn’t ready to lose Eridan. Not now, not ever. She found herself starting to yell a bit at him about how she couldn’t lose him and about how the time she spent with him was the best time she ever had.

"Eridan-" she was suddenly thrown up against the wall, Eridans hands pinning her wrists and his lips harshly on hers. His chest was pressing into her small torso and one of his legs was planted right between hers. Her eyes had opened wide and her heart was beating so hard she could hear it. She tried to move her head away but he was kissing so hard it was pressing her head back into the wall. She couldn’t move one bit. This was Nepeta, the girl who tackled huge beasts and killed them as a hobby. The girl whos morail was freakishly strong and the girl who spent most of her time with her male companions. Why couldn’t she push one person away? Was she really that weak? Eridans kiss suddenly broke and his lips fell to her neck, nipping and kissing under her ears and around her collar bone. "Ah, Eridan w-what are you..wait..." she was choking on her words. not sure what to say in this situation. then a low voice, so close to her ear she could feel the breath, whispered, "nep..i can’t stop....not noww,"she gasped. He had just bitten her ear and was gently chewing on it which made her shiver and breath harder. Her ears where super sensitive and made her body feel strange. The biting made her hair stand on end and her cheeks get even more flushed. her legs felt as if they were to give out and her breathing had become very hard, coming out in invisible puffs. "E-eridan...please.."

Within seconds he had picked her up and dropped her on the bed, taken off his shirt and cape, and then was looming over her on hands and knees and staring right into her eyes. Surprised, all she could do was look back. His strong shoulders looked so perfect in the moonlight. His hands where firmly planted on either side of the head and his one knee was still in between her legs. He just looked right into her eyes deadly serious. After a few seconds he lowered himself to continue kissing her, but more softly. This time she kissed back. His lips where warm and delicious and she loved the way his body pressed into her. His chest so close to hers. His tongue rolled in and out of the kisses which grew more passionate by the second. His hands tangled with her hair and rubbed her horns making her gasp and kiss him harder, while she wrapped her arms around his neck and lightly caressed his skin with her nails which made him shiver. Now his hand was up her shirt, playing with the fabric of her bra and groping underneath, where he gently played with what little chest she did have. He broke from their kiss to slide off her shirt and see what she looked like in her purest form, or half of it. A slight smile crossed his face and Nepetas eyes stayed tightly shut. Fearing what he had in mind. She could feel the rest of her chest being slowly exposed and then heard a small noise that indicated her bra was on the floor now. Eridan smiled and then leaned in to kiss her bottom lip, pulling at it a bit with his teeth before kissing her chin, neck, collar bone. Nepetas face was a bright shade of green now and Eridan was getting there. Trying to keep calm she held her breath when his mouth had reached the top of one of her breasts. He had surely given her a hicky by now and keeping quiet wasn’t easy. Now he had found it. His face was now flushed with purple as he sucked on her nipple, making her cry out and clench her fists. His tongue played with her, making little circles and then he would pull it back into his mouth sucking harder each time.

Fluids began to rush into Nepetas crotch and started soaking through her pants. Starting to worry she tried to get up startling Eridan. "Wwhats wrong?" Nepetas face was flushed and worried. “I’ve never done this before. I’m a bit scared." A kind smile came across Eridans face. "Same here. I just have a bit more knowledge." she smiled back and then started to cover her chest a bit. "You don’t need to wworry wwith me around. It’s nothing to be embarrassed about." he took her hands off her chest. "Noww let’s get back to the good part, shall wwe?" he pushed her back so that she had her back up against the head board, then positioned himself so that he was in between her legs. He began kissing her again, moving his hands up and down her sides. His hands started playing with her belt loops and underneath the fabric. Then, unzipping her pants, he put his fingertips just under the fabric. Pulling back from the kiss he looked at Nepeta with a mischievous smile and then proceeded to go all the way. Unable to really do anything she leaned into his shoulders wrapped her arms around his neck and then began kissing his neck to try and keep from crying out.  
After a minute or so he slipped off her pants and continued with what he was doing. The fluid was now soaking into the sheets and she was trying as hard as she could not to cry out, which Eridan thought was cute. After a couple more stifled moans, Eridan removed the rest of his clothing and had Nepeta lay down on her back. He once again crawled over her, but this time he lay low enough so that their chests where about an inch apart. Her where clenched shut and her face was covered with a look of fear. He could feel her heart pounding and felt himself wanting her even more. His hand stroked her cheek making her flinch. "Nepeta, open your eyes." she took a deep breath and then let her gaze fall upon him. His eyes where half closed behind his glasses and his mouth was slightly parted. She reached up and slid his glasses off his soft cheeks and placed them on the table next to them.  
He was about to get into position when she stopped him. "Eridan wait..." surprised he sat up a bit and looked at her. "Nep?" Her face was flushed quite a bit and she was looking away. His face was dead serious now. He leaned forward and gently whispered in her ear."Nepeta I’m not going to stop. I can’t stop. I can’t wait any longer," he slowly licked her neck and ran his fingers through her hair. She reached up and placed her long, slender fingers on his smooth horns and started to rub. She could hear him make a muffled sound of pleasure and continued moving her hands up and down, making circles with her thumb.  
He suddenly jerked away and then, sitting up placed his hands under Nepetas back and proceeded to lift her up so she hovering over his lap. His arms where held tightly underneath hers and he held her chest to his face. Closing her eyes she helped him guide her around by moving her hips .She slightly lowered and could feel the tip of his cock bump against her. It felt hot and fairly large. Eridans grip tightened and his kisses became harder, leaving her neck sore and hot. She lowered down again and could feel him sink painfully into her, bit by bit. Eridans breathing was just as hard as hers now and her heart was racing. Finally, trying to ignore the pain she clenched her eyes shut and lowered herself all the way. She couldn’t believe how much it hurt. He was so large and hot which made her insides tighten up. Green fluid started leaking down and she realized it was blood. Holding on to Eridans neck she sank into him. The pain was leaving and being replaced by something incredible. The heat seemed to be increasing and she was getting tighter around Eridans cock.

He suddenly moved his hips, making her gasp and hold on to him harder. Again he moved them making her cover her mouth and clench her fists. Each time he gained speed and power, making it harder for her to hold on. realizing she was slipping he lowered her back on to the bed and continued moving sharply in and out of her .she was gasping for air, trying not to cry out. It seemed she had no control of her limbs and she couldn’t move around the ways she wanted to. Eridans eyes where half closed his fists on the sheets next to her head. his breaths where hard as he rhythmically moved in and out of her. He could heel her tighten around him which made him only thrust harder, making her cry out slightly. He wanted to hear more. He wanted to hear her cry out his name and make cute little noises. He started thrusting harder and harder, making it harder to breath. Sweat was dripping down both of their bodies, mixing where their skin was rubbing.  
She was unable to stop herself from crying out now. He was so hot and moving so hard. Her eyes had begun to tear up and there was a puddle of fluids beneath them. Eridan could feel a growing sensation getting stronger and stronger. His thrusting became harder making Nepeta cry out, satisfying him. Now he knew what the sensation was. he leaned forward on his elbows and started to gain even more speed. "N-nep...I’m going to...I’m going to cum," his hands clenched the fabric of the sheets and her crying became louder. Suddenly he cried out in a low voice and she could feel a hot substance suddenly explode into her making her almost scream. He collapsed onto her. Breathing hard in her ear and whispering her name. She felt her head getting lighter and the heat inside her growing by the second. "Eridan..." she whispered. “I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> wow so this was my first story and it took alot of editing since it kept on fucking up whenever i tried to post it.i realy wanted make nepeta seem a little more innocent than other people veiw her as.
> 
> i find that in alot of fanfics she is the one who starts the whole eroticness of the story. often veiwed as the horny little ktten who will not stop till she gets her way. i do enjoy reading fanfic like that though.(oh god i am as creepy as fuck) its not that i was upset with the stereotype it was that i wanted to aim for something different.
> 
> of all of the things i decide to write an erotic story. i mean it wasnt as explicit as some of the other ones that i have read but still. its mostly my fault though since i chose to write this when i was half asleep, post it and then read it a day later, and to be honest i was realy shocked with myself.
> 
> i realy do understand if you hate this story though, considering my lack of paragraphs and spacing for easier reading, and also my writing skills. i realy will try to make my fanfics better in the future. if you liked it then thank you for reading and putting up with my shitty writing skills.


End file.
